thetomorrowpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's Last Secret
"Hitler's Last Secret" is the second story of season six of The Tomorrow People Original Series. A secret group of Nazis prepare for the return of Adolph Hitler. Plot Summary Part 1: Men Like Rats (5 June 1978) Wolfgang, a 14-year-old boy dressed in a Nazi SS uniform, escapes from an underground bunker somewhere in Germany. Two other boys named Karl and Willi pursue him. Wolfgang makes it to a road, where he is struck and killed by a car in which Major Hughes (of the SIS Special Squad) is riding. In the Lab, John shows Hsui Tai a rat that he has been using in life-extension experiments. TIM says that a similar experiment had been carried out in 1933 by a Professor Friedl, and shows a film that depicts Hitler visiting Friedl's lab. Wolfgang is seen to be among those in attendance. Later, Mike is about to go out dressed in Nazi clothing (the current fashion among London youth) but John objects and forces him to change. At a cafe, Mike is hassled by a group led by a youth named Blitz. Mike returns to the Lab with a black eye. In the bunker, Karl gives a speech to the other SS cadets, reminding them of the importance of their mission, which is to safeguard the "sleepers". In the bunker's lab, Karl and Willi inspect a series of suspended-animation chambers and discover that one has malfunctioned, resulting in the death of the occupant. Concerned about the others, they reanimate the occupant of another chamber: Professor Friedl. Major Hughes visits the Lab and tells John about Wolfgang. John realizes that Wolfgang had not aged since 1933. Mike returns to the cafe dressed in a Nazi uniform. Blitz approves of Mike's outfit, and predicts that Hitler will one day return. John shows up, brings Mike back to the Lab, and tells him that Hitler is actually Neebor, a galactic psychopathic shape-changing alien from the planet Vashir. He says that Hitler is still alive, but no one knows where he currently is. In the bunker, Professor Friedl opens another chamber. It contains Hitler, who awakens. Part 2: Seeds of Destruction (12 June 1978) TIM shows a film of Nazi "flying bombs" that dispersed E. coli bacteria during the war. John thinks that this bacteria secretly carried a gene that programmed youths to worship Hitler, and that the gene had recently become active. TIM shows Mike a photo of Hitler, causing Mike to salute. Then TIM displays Hitler's true alien face, which "cures" Mike. In Germany, Major Hughes and a small unit of young British soldiers discover the Nazi bunker. Hitler addresses them over a loudspeaker; all the youths fall under his control, but Hughes escapes. John, Hsu Tai and Hughes jaunt into the bunker and stun the British soldiers. Friedl, Hitler and Karl withdraw to a TV broadcasting room. Friedl overrides the TV signals of Germany, France, Belgium and England; the plan is for Hitler to appear and seize control over the youths of those countries. Friedl prepares to broadcast. John, Hsu Tai and Hughes jaunt into the room; John stuns Hitler and Friedl. Hitler reverts to his alien form, which disgusts Karl and snaps him out of Hitler's control. Mike jaunts in and stuns John, Hsu Tai and Hughes. Hitler resumes him human form; Mike convinces him that he is still loyal, and encourages Hitler to make the broadcast. On the TV screen in the cafe, Hitler appears. Mike then stuns Hitler, causing him to reveal his real face to world. In the Lab, John says that Neebor has been packed off to the Galactic Federation. Mike resolves to obey the "worst dictator in the world": John! Guest Cast *Hitler - Michael Sheard *Professor Friedl - Richard Warner *Major Hughes - Leon Eagles *Karl Brandt - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Willi Frisch - Earl Rhodes *Blitz - Ray Burdis *Wolfgang Grass - Charles Skinner *Corporal - Francis Mortimer Category:Original Series Category:Series 6